


Ant and Dec I BL Prompts

by EvaBadger



Category: Ant & Dec Comedy RPF, Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Alpha Ant, Alpha David, Alpha Lisa, Alpha Simon, Alpha Stephen, Alpha/Omega, Beta Alesha, Beta Ali, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Amanda, Omega Dec, Omega Verse, Overprotective Ant, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Ant, Sassy Dec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBadger/pseuds/EvaBadger
Summary: Ant and Dec one shots where Dec is usually an omega and Ant is an alpha.
Relationships: Dec Donnelly & Ant McPartlin, Dec Donnelly/Ant McPartlin, Lisa Armstrong/Ant McPartlin
Comments: 33
Kudos: 13





	1. Mine

Ant was angry at every alpha who touched his best mate. He was an unmated omega and that was really dangerous. Dec was smiling when David hugged him tightly and picked him up and this was the moment when Ant growled. Everyone in the room froze and looked at him. He never growled at anyone, he was polite, kind and funny but this was too much for him. His Decky always smelt like the comedian and he had enough.

"Mate, what's wrong?" asked Dec, but he was still huged by David. The alpha stood up and almost jogged to his pal. Dec looked at the comedian as like he silently asked him to let him go and he did. "What happened? What made you this mad?"

"I need a hug." pouted Ant at his friend and Dec just smiled at him before he hugged him tightly. Ant put his nose onto Dec's scentspot and scented him. The omega didn't mind it at all. They always did this.

"What's wrong, my big bad alpha?" laughed Dec but Ant purred to him for calling him his alpha. "Just tell me."

"It's stupid." said Ant and hugged his tiny mate tighter. "Sorry for scaring you, I made everything akward."

"Your rut is nearby, yeah?" asked the omega and let his alpha friend touch his nape. The alpha hummed and scented him once more. "Are we clingy today?"

"Mhm." shough Ant from his neck. The omega let him go as he saw Stevie arrive. He wanted to go there for a hug but grabbed his hand and pulled him back, growling at the other alpha.

"Ant, quit it." said Dec gently and put one of his arms around his best pal. "You don't have to be agressive with any alpha... they won't hurt me and you know that."

"Just don't hug them." asked Ant as he grabbed the omega's hip. "Just hug me, no other alpha... not now."

"Okay, just calm down a little. And Lisa shouldn't know that you growled because of me." said Dec and kissed his pal's face. "Now come on, get ready..."

As they walked towards their dressing rooms they met several alphas. Ant was really angry. Why do they need to be alphas? Why are they smiling at Dec?! At MY Decky?!

"Calm down, I can feel how tense you are. There is nothing wrong. It's just your rut again and I'm the only avaiable omega for you. I don't mind if you scent me but don't growl at our friends." said Dec as he looked into the alpha's eyes. He let go the alpha and puhed him into the dressing room. "I'll get our drinks, you stay here."

He didn't wait for Ant to say anything just left. Ant didn't listen to him. Not now when he was in prerut. He ran after the omega who was hugged by Stevie. Ant that was it. Ant punched Stevie in the face and pinned Dec to the wall. The omega whined in suprise. Ant wasn't this agressive... not even in his rut.

"Ant..." he looked into his eyes and they fleshed red. He was in rut.

"Call me alpha..." moaned Ant and Dec closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't. If he does that Ant won't be able to stop. "Say it..."

He didn't used his alpha voice but Dec had to whimper because of his scent. The omega shook his head, opened his eyes and looked down at the grond. 

"Show us your neck, Decky." said the alpha gently and he gave a little kiss onto the omega's shoulder. Dec shoved his full neck. He knew he pleased the alpha when he nipped at his neck playfully. Dec knew Stevie already went to get Ali or Lisa. They were the best to talk out of this Ant. He needed to be strong until they arrived. "Call me alpha and I'll make you mine..."

Dec was shaking, this was a command. Ant usually used commands on him when he was in rut so he knew how to disobey. Ant bit harsly on his neck after a few minutes and Dec moaned. He was an omega, he needs to please the alpha.

"Alpha." said Dec suddenly when Ant rubbed his hard dick against the omega's. Ant smiled and bit down harsly at Dec's scentspot. The omega yelped in suprise and grabed the alpha's shoulder. Ant was making a mating bond right now and he can't talk. He wanted this for years but he thought the younger presenter didin't want it. The alpha was always dating with an alpha or a beta but never an omega. Dec thought he didn't like them. Dec's eyes were closed as Ant brought him into their dressing room and pinned him against the door. He was still deepening the mark and Dec was a bit worried. "Do you want a piece of me or what?"

"I want you, all of you" moaned the alpha, licked his mark and ripped his own pants down and then his omega's pants. Dec felt how his slicked dropped from his bum. And Ant didn't finger him he just started to fuck him. He wasn't hurt. His body was made for this but it hurt his feelings a little bit that their first time have to be like this. Ant was moving really fastly and after a few minutes his knot popped into the omega who came because of it. Ant sat down with him on the sofa. They were locked like this for the next half hour and they didn't really mind it. Dec placed his nose onto Ant's scenspot and took deep breaths as well as Ant. They didn't even noticed when the door flung open. Ali wasn't as shocked as Lisa. She knew Ant would never be able to have a normal relationship just with Dec. The room felt like sex and blood. They knew right away. They were mated and now Dec was sitting on his alpha's knot and purring. "Mine"

That one word hurted Lisa the most. He never said she was his. Never. And she knew that their relationship wasn't good enough. Two alphas weren't too compatitive but could work. Not with an omega best friend of course, but could. She knew that one day this is going to happen but she didn't expect this soon. But it was soon just for her. Not for them tho, she knew Ant wanted the omega since they presented and now there they were. Cuddled up and mated. Lisa couldn't even be mad at them. They were just two idiots who didn't know who they wanted, that they meant to be.


	2. Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about what happened when Dec first presented.  
> Thanks for the idea YeYo21!

We wrote 1993 when Dec presented as an omega. Well, how to say... it suprised everyone. Not the fact that he's an omega, the way and the time he presented. He was already 18 and that way weird. The omegas usually presented at the age of 12, but he didn't. They were filming one of the the Byker Grove's scenes when they suddenly felt a sweet scent. Chocolate and strawberry. Dec's eyes flashed blue and he started to look for Ant. He knew what was happening with him and so do Ant too. He was next to him in a minute and hugged him closely, scenting him. Everybody was silent in the room and stopped in their tasks... an alpha scenting a freshly presented omega was uncommon. They weren't suprised since the time Ant presented he scented his best pal every day.

"Ant, my heat..." whined the omega in his alpha friend's arms.

"I know, Decky." said the alpha in low voice and picked his friend up. "Sorry everyone but we have to go now. There are way too much alpha in here to be safe for Dec."

Ant exited the scene and ran to their dressing room. Dec's scent flood everywhere and it made him worry. He had a hard time to not to jump on his friend then what about other alphas. He didn't really need to guessing when Dec's manager, an alpha wanted to grab Decky and bring him somewhere, but Ant growled low. He growled at that man already several times so he backed off. He knew he pissed off the alpha and that was bad.

"Sorry." said the man. Dec's manager knew the young alpha was much more stronger than him so he didn't dare to touch the omega. As soon as they got into the dressing room Ant locked the door and made his was to the sofa. He sat down and hugged his friend tightly. He knew the omegas needed an alpha around him during heat so he placed tiny kisses on the head of Decky and rubbed his back. The omega's slick was already making the alpha's jeans wet but he didn't care too much. He felt as the omega kissed his neck and pushed against him until their dicks touched.

"Alpha, please..." moaned Dec and shoved his neck to please the other boy. Ant's mouth was on his neck in a second. The alpha got into rut because of the omega and he couldn't help it. "Bite me, Alpha..."

Ant's eyes flashed red and he couldn't controll himself anymore. He bit onto his friend's neck and growled. The omega whipered on his lap and moaned as the alpha touched his bum which was soaked in his slick. Ant licked his mark and pulled on the omega's shirt. He wanted to see him naked right here and right now. They heard a knock on the door so they stopped looking into each other's eyes.

"We brought some suppresants!" shouted a woman from the other side of the door. She was a beta and she felt that the omega was already in heat. "Ant, we need you to make Dec..."

"No need." growled the alpha and ripped his omega's shirt. The omega moaned loudly and the beta knocked again at the door. She was told to make sure the omega won't be mated.

"Ant, Dec needs it to calm down. We don't want our omega to be in pain..." shouted the woman worriedly.

"MINE!" shouted back Ant and flipped themselves to be on the top of the omega. He pulled of his T-shirt and opened his pants to show his dick to the omega. The omega grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. The alpha understood. He pulled down the omega's pants with his boxers and shoved his fingers into him. The omega showed his neck again and the alpha gave kisses onto it. After a few minutes the omega whined and Ant pulled out his fingers to replace it with his hard cock. He entered slowly, because he didn't want to hurt his omega and after he saw the omega was okay he became more rough and fast. They came the same time and Ant howled when his knot popped into the omega. They were locked together and he smiled at his omega. He fell asleep. Now he realised that there was ver loud knocking on the door. He shough and swictged position to make his omega sit on his knot and then he put his T-shirt on the omega. He waited for the door to crack and let all the worried staff in. His omega woke up at the sudden and loud noises of the staff and looked terrified. The alpha hugged him and patted his back. The omega purred as he placed his nose into the crook of the alpha's neck. Everyone got silent. You should never be loud around a purring omega.

"What did you two do?" asked one of the producers. "We talked about this, Anthony. You said you won't mate him if he present as an omega. Now look at him! He's sitting on your knot and purring. Fucking purring!"

"He's adoroble, isn't he?" asked Ant as he looked into the producer's eyes. "I said I won't mate him if he doesn't want me to."

"I don't fucking care! We needed an unmated omega not a mated one! You did this and you make me do this too!" shouted the producer, but Ant growled at him as his omega whimpered. The producer shough and became more quiet. "You two next week don't come here, you'll be fired! We'll write you two out the series. As soon as your knot goes down get out and go home! This is a fucking studio, not a brothel!"


	3. Fuck off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is what would happen if someone is flirting Decky.  
> Thanks for the idea YeYo21!

Ant and Dec were in a bar with the whole BGT staff and were partying. The alpha knew how touchy the others were with his pal but his rut was close so he couldn't control himself that well. Stevie was hugging Dec from the back as they laughed at a terrible joke. Dec was always too kind to tell him or any alpha to fuck off. Ant slammed his glass on the table and stood up to go there. David caught him and invited to dance but he told him to go to hell as he walked to his best pal.

"You're so beautiful today too..." said Stevie with low voice into Dec's ear. "Do you want to sneak out of here and do something more fun?"

"What do you mean?" asked Dec. He was obviously drunk as much as Stevie.

"I mean you could come to my place and see if my knot is fits in you..." said Stevie and licked the omega's neck.

"Stevie..." said Dec gently as he grabbed the alpha's arm.

"For you _Alpha_ , Sweetie..." said Stevie and pushed himself against the omega. This was the moment when Ant punched him into the face.

"What the fuck, Ant?!" shouted Stevie from the floor. The room become silent and David ran towards them to help Stevie up. "Why would you do that?!"

"Why would I do that?!" growled Ant angrily. "You were all over Decky for the whole day and you dare to ask?! What you said was just straight disrespectful! Why would you want to know if his knot fits in him?! He won't go to your place! HE DOESN'T WANT TO FUCKING KNOW THAT! HE'S AN OMEGA, BUT HE'S NOT YOURS! HE'S FUCKING _MINE_! _ONLY MINE_! _MY_ DECKY, _MY_ OMEGA!"

"Ant, you need to calm down..." said Dec gently as he touched the alpha's arm. "He was just joking."

"i don't thinks so..." growled Ant and pulled Dec into a hug. He nuzzled his nose into the omega's neck and licked his scentspot. "He was serious, he wanted to take you away from me."

"He wasn't serious, pet." said Dec as he petted Ant's head. "You know I'm all yours."

"Only mine?" asked the alpha. The omega just giggled and rolled his eyes.

"You're so fucking touchy today Ant. What's up with you?" asked the omega.

"I asked you!" growled Ant and tightened his grasp around Dec's hip."Only mine?"

"Oh God..." shough Dec and looked around the room. Everyone was looking at them. They never saw his friend this vunerable before. The alpha only acted like this when they were alone. Ant growled again. "Only yours. Happy?"

Ant hugged him tighter and purred as Dec gave a tiny kiss onto his shoulder. Dec knew he pleased the alpha and smiled a little.

"Can we go home?" asked Ant as he picked the omega up.

"Do I have any other option?" asked the omega.

"Not really. "said Ant as he went out of the pub.

***

They were before the semi-final when Stevie started to stick to Dec again. He was all touchy and sweet with Dec and that made Ant sick. Dec smiled at him and let him be touchy. That was more concerning that every alpha from the staff touched Dec even if it was unnecessary. Ant got really angry when even Simon hugged his other half. Little did he know that they did this on prupose. Ant didn't mark Dec but they spent their ruts and heats together. Everyone know that from the BGT staff so they didn't touched the omega too many times but now they wanted to force the alpha to mark Dec during his rut. 

"Decky..." whined Ant as he patted the chair next to him, but Stevie grabbed the omega and pulled him into his lap. "What the hell Mulhern?! Do you want me to beat you to dead?!"

"Why would you?" asked the alpha as he kissed Dec's shoulder. "He's not your mate, I can seduce him..."

"Stevie, stop this." said Dec gently but the alpha just smirked into his shoulder.

"You know that he's mine!" growled the alpha and looked at his omega. He grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the other alpha's lap to make him sit on his lap. "Fucking MINE!"

"Wow, chill." laughed Dec as he rolled his eyes. He knew that the alpha's rut was almost here and that the staff wanted to prank him so he let them be and sat back to observe.

"How could I?" asked Ant as he scented the omega. "That moron fucking pulled you to sit on his lap. At the party he asked you to try out his knot."

"He's just joking. Don't go full alpha on me because of him." said Dec with a warm smile on his face. "You know that I'm yours, no matter what."

"I know they're just so annoying. All alphas in this fucking studio touching you even if they feel me on you..." said Ant angrily.

"Chill." said Dec.

***

During the show Stevie walked to their side and started to flirt with Dec on camera. Ant couldn't do anything. He had to smile at them as they talked.

"You're such a good boy today, Dec." said Stevie as he hugged the omega closer. And Dec blushed.

"Thanks..." said the omega shyly.

" _The viewers love this Stevie, go on!_ " they heard from their ear monitor. Ant wanted to growl so badly.

"You'd be such a good boy for me too..." said Stevie and nuzzled into the omega's neck to scent him.

"Alpha?" asked Dec with a shaking voice as he grabbed Stevie's shoulders. He felt his legs are jelly and if the alpha doesn't grab his hip he would collapse.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Ant angrily.

" _Don't be a party popper Ant... the viewers like how omegalike Dec can be with Stevie..._ " said the man but Ant didn't care. He grabbed Dec's hip and pulled him against his chest. He made sure that his dick touches Dec's bum and growled at Stevie.

"Booo, you're no fun McPartlin..." laughed Stevie and looked into the camera. "Sorry for him, I'll get back Dec right away."

He wanted to touch the omega but Ant growled at him. Growled dangeriously low and his eyes flashed red. The camera was pointed at him but he didn't even recognised where they were.

"If you ever touch him I'll break all your bones until they won't heal anymore! How many times do I have to tell you that he's mine?!" shouted Ant. He didn't notice the act ended and they should be on stage to present the next one. Little did he know that they were on the big screen to show them to the audience and judges. "Whose are you, Decky?"

"Ant, I-" started Dec. He wanted to tell him that it was a big joke.

"Whose are you, omega? Who do your petite body belongs to? Whose knot do you like sitting on? Who is your alpha, Decky?!" asked Ant as he pushed forward with his hip. The omega moaned sligthly and closed his eyes as Ant scented him.

"I'm yours, Alpha... all yours... only yours. You're my alpha." said Dec with closed eyes. His cheeks flushed as he felt the alpha's hard cock against his bum.

"Good boy... MY good boy." said Ant and planted a kiss to his nape. Dec purred and pushed his hip back to feel his alpha's hard cock. He knew that Ant got into rut too soon because of all the alphas who were touching him.

"And there we are!" said Stevie as he smiled into the camera. "You wanted me to show you how Ant is acting if somebody hits on his Decky. He goes on full alpha mode and make Dec say that he's his. And now I think Ant and Dec would like to have some privacy, if you understand what I'm talking about..."

Stevie pointed towards their bottom area and Ant jsut wanted to kill this asshole but first he wanted to mark Dec so everyone would know that he has an alpha.

" _ **Fuck off**_ , you asshole!" growled Ant and pulled Dec closer to him if it was possible. 


	4. Help me out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YeYo21 I think I know what were you talking about. Let's see if you and I thought about the same thing.

Ant was in rut but they had the BGT final to host today. He didn't want their fans to be disappointed so he walked into the studio, got ready ad put a smile on his face. It was a live show so he needed to be careful. If he messes something up then they can't cut it out. Dec was late so he couldn't tell him what was going on. Even with his supplesants he had a hard time when he smelt Dec's sweet scent. When the omega hugged him he wanted to pin him to the wall. He was doing great except the fact that he didn't let any contestants to touch Decky. But it was almost the end of the show when an alpha from the staff touched Dec's shoulder and all he saw was red. He grabbed the shorter man's hip and pulled him backwards until his back hit his chest.

"Decky, I need your help." said the alpha in low voice. The omega looked at him. He was suprised as hell. He thought Ant had a problem so he just nodded and let the alpha lead them to their dressing room. "I really need your help, mate."

"What is it?" asked Dec worriedly. "Are you hurt or something?"

"Yes. It hurts so badly." said Ant and let the omega go. He knew that his other half wanted to turn around so he waited for him. As soon he turned around he looked into his eyes worriedly.

"Where does it hurt? Should I call someone?" asked the omega and wanted to walk towards the door but Ant grabbed his wrist.

"It hurts here." he pointed at his chest and wanted to laugh as Dec got even more worried.

"Your heart?" asked Dec and he become so pale. "Are you having a heart attack?! I need to call ambulance!"

"And it hurts even more badly here." said Ant as he placed the omega's hand onto his half hard dick. The omega's face flushed red. "You need to help me out, pal. I don't think I can do this show like this..."

"Ant-" started the omega but the alpha kissed his lips. He wasn't soft and sweet. He just wanted to let the omega know what he wants right now.

"Even your mouth is enough, please..." said Ant as he grabbed the omega's shoulders.

"I don't think I want you to knot my mouth right now. We only have 15 minutes." said Dec and looked into the alpha's red eyes. He was definetly in rut.

"But I need to knot you right now." growled the alpha and Dec whimpered because of his low voice. "What if Stevie takes our place until my knot goes down?"

"Ant, we can't do this." shough Dec and he put his hands into the alpha's pants to grab his dick. "What if we use my thighs? It's almost like my bum..."

"That's a lie but better than nothing..." smirked the alpha and turned his omega around. "Pull your pants down and on your knees."

"Yes, Alpha." said Dec and did what the other asked. Ant pulled down his own pants and put his hard dick between the omega's thighs. He buckled his hip and the omega moaned softly. The alpha put his fingers into the omega's bum and started a really fast and rough tempo. He moved his hands as fast as he was moving on the omega's dick and before his knot would pop he pushed his dick inside the omega. Dec gasped as he felt the knot inside him and looked back at the alpha. He came when it popped into him. "Ant, I said we have no time for this..."

"They wouldn't know you're mine." said Ant and kissed Dec's nape. "I'll call Stevie and tell him what did we do."

"Don't tell him that..." said Dec and his face was really red. "Push yourself out. You can do it."

"I won't hurt you. I need you for the rest of my rut and that would be painful only to you." said Ant and smiled at his fustrated mate. "C'mon everyone already knows what we did."

"We can't do anything else?" whined the omega as he pushed his face into a pillow from the sofa.

"No, there's no other option here, mate." said Ant and grabbed his phone. As he waited the other alpha to pick up the phone he changed their position so Dec would sit on his knot. Dec moaned as he felt the knot better and showed his neck to the alpha. "Good boy..."

"What's up?" asked the other alpha from the phone.

"I need you to help us out. "said Ant as he rubbed his omega's stomach. "I kind of in rut and I accidentally knotted Decky."

"What the hell Anthony?!" laughed the other alpha. He knew from the moment he saw Ant that he was in rut but he never thought that he won't be able to resist. "How many minutes until your knot will go down?"

"About 25 I think." said Ant and kissed the purring omega's shoulder.

"I'll do something to pull the time enough. They won't be bored or anything but don't do this during live shows. Everyone will ask about you. I hope you locked that fucking door." said Stevie and put down the phone.

"Fuck." said Ant and lookad at Dec. "Babe, I didn't lock the door. We should go there to lock it."

"I won't move even an inch." said the omega as he closed his eyes. He went to sleep and Ant just grabbed a blanket to cover themselves. This will be embarassing if someone will come in for them.

"Then I'll explain what happened... sleep tight." said Ant and kissed his omega's nape again.


	5. He's an omega and fucking mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is dear YeYo21 what we were both thinking about. I hope you'll like this too.

Ant scented Dec in their dressing room. He was the only one who knew he was an omega. Well a supressed one but it was Dec's idea. In the industry not everybody liked omegas so he just took the pills since he presented. Ant didn't know at first but he learned it when Dec forgot to took his pills and got into heat. He was the one who helped him and he even marked him. But Dec never stopped taking the pills. This made the alpha mad, but his mate was really independent and didn't like when he said him what to do. He was able to convience the omega to spend their mating cycle without pills but that was the only ocassion when he didn't take them. It was bad for his body, but he didn't really cared. Ant this was the reason why they got into a fight. He asked the omega to stop with the pills finally but he refused. Even if he scented him now he wanted to throw those fucking pills out of the window.

"Ant, we need to go in 10 minutes." huffed Dec as he wanted to step away from his alpha, but he tightened his grasp on his hips.

"Don't move until I say so..." growled Ant and licked the omega's neck. He knew the supplesants will make his scenting disappear in a few seconds but he wanted to let everybody know that Dec was his. "I'll scent you until the very last minute."

"They won't feel it and you know that." shough the omega as he shoved his neck to the alpha to please him a little. "Ant, you need to quit it. The staff can come in any time."

"I don't want to..." whined the alpha and didn't even move when the door opened.

"Ant and Dec, you have fi-" the staff member froze. She was suprised to see the alpha scenting his beta friend. The alphas didn't like to scent betas. She would think it's okay between the two lads, but she never felt Ant's scent on the beta,.. to be honest she never felt any scent on Dec not even emotions. "So you have four minutes, lads."

She exited the room but left the door open. Dec wanted to step back, but bit onto his neck. The omega froze for a second and then he shough.

"You need to lick it to make it disappear." said Dec and already knew his mate's answer.

"Don't want to. They'll be all flirty and touchy with you if they don't see you're mine." said Ant. He was like a kid who wanted to show that he has a cool thing that only his and nobody has it. 

"C'mon, don't go full alpha on me." said Dec and Ant licked his bite mark.

"Fucking hate those pills and that you don't want to show the world that you're mine." growled the alpha and stepped back.

"You know that not everybody likes omegas and I'd like to tell everyone that I'm yours... I just can't." said the omega and looked into the alpha's eyes. "Shall we go, _Alpha_?"

"Don't call me like that if you don't want me to slam you against the stage's floor and take you right there in front of everyone." growled the alpha as he followed his omega close. He looked at everyone who walked too close to Dec for his liking. He always did that so it wasn't weird for anybody. But the staff member who saw them earlier already told the others what she saw so they was staring at them. Dec didn't even care, he was just smiling at everyone as they walked towards the stage.

"Don't be grumpy..." laughed Dec as he pinched Ant's cheeks. "This is a live show smile and be friendly."

"OK." said Ant and smiled gently at Dec. He really wanted his omega be happy. As they were talking between the acts there was a guy who keep stared at Dec. He sat in the first row and smiled everytime the omega started to talk. They were almost done with talking when he stood up. Everyone looked at him confused.

"DEC!" shouted the guy and Dec looked at him. He was counfused but the smile never left his lips. "I'd like to ask something."

Dec just started to walk towards the guy and this made Ant angry. As he was next to the guy and smiled at him Ant got more angrier. He started to walk towards them.

"What is it?" asked the omega gently. The guy hold Dec's hands and the bodyguards moved. Everyone from the staff were worried. This was a really dangerous thing to do, but they couldn't make the beta stop.

"I'd like to make you my mate..." said the guy and stepped closer. Ant just lost it and pushed the guy away from his omega. Everyone was shocked when the guy fell. Ant grabbed Dec's wrist and pulled him to his chest. "What the fuck, man?!"

"I should ask this..." growled Ant and looked at his mate who trembled because of him. Every camera was filming them. This was a good content of them. Dec whined as his alpha grabbed his bum and the omega showed his neck. "Mine."

Ant's eyes were red and it scared the most of the staff. He never did this so they didn't know what he's capable of. The alpha bit down on his 'beta friend's' neck and Dec's eyes glowed blue. They stood there in shock. The betas had yellow eyes and Dec's was blue.

" _ **He's an omega and fucking mine!**_ " shouted Ant and picked Dec up. "Should I show you that, he belongs to me?! That he's only MINE?!"

"I'm sorry, Alpha." mumbled the guy and left the studion while Ant went back onto the stage with his omega. Everyone was quiet and looked at the lads. Ant just huffed and finished the show Dec still clinging on him. Finally everyone knew that the omega was his and only his.


	6. Get the fuck out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the thing is I made your two suggestions into one story. I hope you don't mind YeYo21! 🥰🥰🥰🥰

Dec was in their dressing room alone and he locked the door. His heat came unexpected and they were on a live. They needed to cancel it. Ant can't hold the Saturday Night Takeaway without him. Dec called Ant. His best pal way getting them sandwiches but Dec didn't need his anymore. He knew that they even had guests and he felt ashamed.

"What is it, pet?" asked Ant as soon as he picked up the phone. "I'm almost there. Are you that hungry?"

"Alpha..." moaned Dec suddenly. He never called his best friend like this. He felt embarrassed. 

"Decky?" asked Ant with worry. He felt the urge to drop the sandwiches and ran there to pin his omega to the ground and take him. "What happened?"

"Heat. Door locked." moaned Dec as another wave of his heat hit him. He hung up and touched his dick. It hurted so much. He wanted Ant right there but he knew he can't open the door until everyone was gone. 

Ant just threw the sandwiches and ran to find the producers. He knew they needed to cancel the show. He fucking wanted to go to his omega but he couldn't. As he found one of the producers he grabbed the poor beta harshly.

"What's wrong?" winced the beta as he looked at the alpha. He was out of breath. He was clearly running and that meant something was wrong.

"We need to cancel it. Now, right now!" shouted Ant as he looked around. The beta was confused, Ant looked like he was in panic.

"What?" asked the beta and looked around. He wanted to find the omega to talk with him. "Where's your other half?"

"Heat." growled Ant and his eyes flashed red. Dec touched their mark and that made the alpha crazy. He felt he was in prerut and he was exited because it meant that their heat and rut was finally in sync. Ant's claws digged into the beta's arm and he growled at the alpha. "Rut."

"Oh God. Let me go and find your omega!" shouted the beta and pulled his hand out of Ant's grasp. "I'll cancel it. You can't even talk, How can you walk around in this state?"

"Door locked." moaned Ant as his eyes were still red. "Can't open until empty."

"Okay, I'll make this quick now just stand next to the door and wait until I call you. I'll make everyone leave." said the beta and walked away.

***

The beta literally ran as he shouted that they cancelled the show. Robbie Williams grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What happened?" asked the alpha as he looked at the injured arm of the beta. "Are they hurt?"

"They're fine, more than fine." said the beta as he looked into the alpha's eyes. "Their heat and rut came in sync. Dec locked himself into one of the rooms and won't open the door until everyone's gone."

"We need to leave as soon as possible," smiled Robbie. He knew how beautiful was it when your rut and your partner's heat was in sync and finally those lads can experience it. They were together since they presented but their cycles didn't sync at all. It was two week between them. "I can't believe it's happening."

"He couldn't even speak properly." said the beta with a smirk. "His eyes were red and he growled and moaned."

"I'm sure he'll be embarassed later." laughed Robbie and helped the producer to tell everyone they need to cancel the show. He was the one who walked out to tell the audience that the show was cancelled. "Today's show is cancelled. Sorry everybody but looks like our favourite omega's heat came too fast and finally met with his alpha's rut. We can't be here when he opens that door and Ant is all over the place just to get in. Please leave as soon as possible."

Everyone stood up and exited the place as soon as possible but Robbie didn't left he wanted to see his friends... okay at least one of them in this state. He wanted to tease them later. He walked towards their dressing room and he felt the omega's scent as soon as he exited the stage. He heard the alpha's growls and moans as he got closer and he found his alpha friend sitting in front of the door. 

"Hi, Ant." said Robbie and Ant stood up. He protected the door and it made the other alpha smile. Even after these years he does this when his mate is in heat. "I don't want to hurt or touch him. I just wanted to tell you that I'm the last one who's in the studio!"

"Then just _**get the fuck out!**_ " growled the alpha and finally opened his eyes. They were red and he felt how tensed the alpha got as he heard his omega's moan. He rolled his eyes and started to run to the exit as soon as he left the building he just shough and smirked. 

"How rude with their friend." said Robbie and looked for his band.

***

Ant knocked on the door and Dec finally opened it for him. As soon as he saw his omega all sweaty but in his clothes he gave a tiny kiss on his lips. He stepped in and locked the door again. Even if they were alone the alpha wanted to make sure that his omega was safe. Ant pulled Dec closer and grabbed his bum as he bit down on his neck. The omega moaned and Ant felt even trough the jeans how wet his omega was for him. He pulled Dec's jeans and boxers down at the same time and sat down on the sofa to pull the shorter man onto his lap he put one of his fingers between Dec's cheeks and started to tease his rim.

"Fuck!" moaned Dec and sat onto Ant's finger. The alpha smiled and gave tiny kisses onto his mate's neck. He loved to tease the omega when he was in heat but not now when he was in rut as well. He prepped the man quickly and made Dec to turn around in his lap.

"Ride me." moaned the alpha and the omega did as he asked. Dec rode him until his knot popped into him and this made the omega come too. 


	7. Is that my hoodie?

Dec smiled as he walked down the corridor to meet his mate at the reception. They were at a hotel because of the BGT and he wanted to feel Ant's scent on him. He was wearing his coat too because it was raining so his mate wouldn't be able to see the stolen hoodie. As soon as the alpha saw his cheerful omega he smiled and gave tiny kisses onto the top of his head and forehead. They entered the studio and had to seperate. Both of their bodyguards following the omega who went to their dressing room while the alpha talked to the staff about their entrance. He knew that Ant can tell what they thought without him being there so after he put his coat down Dec walked to the judges dressing room to say hi.

"Dec!" gasped David as soon as he saw the tiny omega. He ran there to hug him tightly but before that he checked that Ant was nowhere to be seen. He frowned as he felt Ant's strong scent on the omega instead of his sweet scent. "Did he touched everywhere before you got here or what?"

"It's his hoodie." smiled Dec as he patted David's back. The other judges just rolled their eyes at them. They all know that David was way too friendly and touchy to Ant's liking. David was an alpha and this made Ant even more furious. "C'mon, let me hug the others."

"Okay." huffed David and let the omega go. He hugged the other judges and stayed in Simon's arms while they kept talking. "I know he's your alpha, but I need tiny omega hugs."

"David." rolled Simon his eyes. His fellow judge was ridiculous. "If you'd have a mate you wouldn't like the idea of someone hugging him/her."

"If you'd let me mark you..." said David as he grabbed Simon's hand. "We could be the perfect mates."

"We're both alphas." said Simon as he pulled his hand out of David's grasp.

"Decky?" arrived the taller Geordie. He smiled at the judges and grabbed Dec's hand to pull him closer. He placed his nose on the omega's scentspot only to scent him. "There you are. Did that big one hug you?"

"He did." said Dec cheerfully and smiled as his alpha frowned and looked at the comedian. "It's OK, it was only two minutes. Simon hugged me longer than him."

"That's OK, he's just Simon." said the alpha as he looked at the taller alpha.

"I feel offended." said Simon and walked away. He wasn't really sad or hurt. He just knew that Ant didn't even consider him as a source of danger. 

"You were rude." said Dec as he went after Simon. Ant was left there still glaring at David. 

"I wouldn't do anything bad to him." said David suddenly and looked at the other judges. Amanda just smiled and Alesha just walked away. The blonde judge stayed and looked between the alphas.

"You don't have to touch him everywhere." said Ant and he growled a little. "You always make him stink."

"Fuck off..." growled David and stepped closer. "You make him lose his scent. His sweet scent. He even wore your hoodie today so I won't be able to feel his scent. It was your idea, wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about? Why should YOU feel his scent?! He's MINE!" growled Ant but snapped out of growling when they heard the omega whimper. They ran there to see Dec under Simon. Ant's eyes flashed red as he walked towards them angrily. "What the fuck SIMON?!"

"I slipped and he wanted to catch me but we both fall." said the omega as he showed his neck. It was a stupid idea tho. His alpha thought he showed hiw neck to Simon. The alpha grabbed his ankle and pulled him away from the other alpha. He grabbed the omega's neck harsly and pulled him to stand. "Ant?"

The alpha didn't say anything. He just made his grasp tighter around the omega's neck. Dec whined as he closed his eyes. He felt how angry Ant was and he didn't want to make him angrier. 

"Ant." said Simon as he got up and grabbed Ant's wrist. "He's telling the truth... please..."

"Shut. Up." growled the alpha and he just pulled the omega closer with his other hand. He was gentle with his other hand. He needed to punish his omega for letting another alpha touch him.

"Ant..." whined Dec and the alpha's eyes got back normal. He let go of the omega's neck and gave tiny kisses onto it. "I'm wearing your hoodie so they'll feel your scent on me... please, don't be angry."

" _ **Is** **that** **my**_ **_hoodie_ _?_** " asked Ant with a smirk on his face. The omega nodded and placed the hood on his head. "Your scent... they aren't able to feel it..."

"Happy Anniversary?" asked Dec gently and kissed his alpha's cheeks.

"Awww..." said Ant gently as he hugged his omega closer. "I love it when you wear my clothes."

"Are we just going to let go the fact that you choked Dec?" asked David angrily and Ant looked at him angrily. "You hurted him!"

"He didn't." said Dec gently and titled his head to show his neck. Ant wanted to growl so badly but knew what his mate was doing. He didn't grasped him too roughly. He was just holding his neck, not even a little bruise was there or it wasn't even red. "He just touched my neck, David. He would never be rough with me."

"How can you know?" asked David and this annoyed Ant.

"We're mates since we presented. He never hurted me and never will." said Dec gently as he hugged his alpha closer.


	8. The secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the reason of David being so touchy with Dec, dear YeYo21. I hope you'll like it.😉😉

David always were touchy with Dec but only with Dec, not with another omega. And this always made Ant furious. He was hugging Dec when he got punched into the face.

"Why would you do that?" asked Dec as he grabbed David's jaw to take a look at the alpha's face. Ant drabbed Dec's wrist but the omega pushed his alpha away. "I asked something, Anthony!"

"Why do he have to touch you so many times a day?!" shouted Ant, but Dec just rolled his eyes and grabbed David's wrist to pull him away from the others. As they walked into the presenters' dressing room and the omega locked the door David started to cry.

"It's ok, David." said Dec gently as he hugged the taller male. "He doesn't know what he's doing. You can hug me every time you want. I don't give a fuck because of him."

"But he's your alpha." sobbed David and sat down to pull Dec into his lap.

"And you're my friend." said Dec gently as he let David scent him. David felt good and bad at the same time. He wanted to stay like this forever. "He doesn't know what I know and that's the only reason he acts like that. But I won't tell you until you're ready to tell the others."

"Thank you, Dec." said David as he started to calm down. Dec was the only one who knew his secret. He never told to anyone and he was afraid how would the others react.

"I love you, I really really love you, David so don't cry." said Dec gently as he patted David's back. "Nobody will judge you after you tell them but you tell them when you're ready."

"Thank you..." sobbed David again. 

***

Ant wanted to beat David until he's breathing. The alpha always scented HIS omega and hugged him too tightly. Dec was always mad at him because of the other alpha and it hurted his feelings.

"You need to calm down." said Amanda gently as she hugged Ant. She knew Ant would never hurt any omegas no matter how angry he is. "There must be a reason why Dec is so protective of him. Just calm down and go after them."

"I don't want to see them right now." said Ant angrily and left the studio. The judges just shough and went to seach the two man. They couldn't open Ant and Dec's dressing room so they asked the staff to give them tha spare key and the were shocked when they found the two of them snuggled each other and sleeping. Simon moved first and lifted Dec out of David's lap then placed him gently. The omega was in panic as well as the alpha when they were moved.

"What the hell were you doing?!" yelled Simon and David started to cry. "Did you want to knot him?! Why can't you accept that he's mated?! How many times do you want to make them fight because of your needs?! You're just a selfish alpha, David Walliams!"

"FUCK YOU!" shouted Dec as he ran to David. He was crying so badly and everyone got quiet in the room when Dec hugged him tightly. "CAN'T YOU JUST STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE?! HOW COULD YOU TREAT HIM LIKE THAT?!" 

"He makes the two of you fight!" said Simon angirly, but Dec just rolled his eyes and tried to calm David down. He was crying so badly and Dec wasn't able to make him stop, not when Ant punched him and Simon shouted at him at the same day. Amanda went closer as well. They never saw David cry this badly.

"David, please..." said Amanda gently, but David started to cry more badly.

"C'mon, be a good boy and stop this, David..." said Dec gently as he gave a tiny kiss to the other man's cheek. "You need to stop this..."

"I j-just can't-t..." cried out David and hugged Dec tightly. "Please, make them leave, please, Dec..."

"Everyone?" asked Dec gently and David just nodded. "Could you please leave us alone?"

"But-" protested Simon but Dec didn't let him finish.

"You just did enough!" shouted the omega angrily and pushed the alpha away. "JUST GO AWAY!"

The judges left the dressing room and closed the door behind them. They were shocked. David was a crying mess and Dec was so soft with him but he was cruel with them. Amanda stopped suddenly and turned around to go back. She knew that David wasn't himself right now and she didn't want to risk that the alpha hurts the omega.

"Manda..." Alesha grabbed her hand and shook her head. "You need to leave them alone. David won't hurt him... he's not capable of it right now. Let's go and find Ant."

Simon was quiet. He was always harsh with David but he never made him cry. He felt really bad. He didn't like when he was sad but he was an asshole with him every time. As they walked out of the studio they found Ant and made him go back to the studio. As they walked back to the dressing room with Ant they felt really bad. Ant wasn't happy as he saw his omega hugging another alpha, but stopped as soon as he saw the judge was crying.

"GO AWAY!" growled Dec as soon as he felt David shake in his hug. Ant stepped back and wanted to leave until he heard a really tiny 'don't'.

"I want to tell them..." said David quietly. He was talking to Dec and as soon as he said it Dec looked at the others. He looked worried. 

"Are you sure?" asked Dec gently as he caressed David's cheek. "You don't need to do this..."

"Simon was right, I'm selfish... I made you and your alpha fight because of me." said David. His voice was quiet and broken. It broke everyone's heart. He was never like this.

"It's OK..." said Dec gently and sat down next to David. "I'll be right next to you, I'll protect you."

"Thank you." said David gently as he closed his eyes to collect his thoughts. He didn't open his eyes when he started to talk. "I lied to you, all of you. You think that I have a good relationship with my family, but it's a big lie. They don't talk to me and the last thing they said was that I need to move out from their house, because I'm disgusting. And I couldn't agree more with them, because I am. I am tall and fat and an omega... I use supplesants to make sure I don't go into heat and use special deodorant to have a scent of an alpha."

Everyone was silent and Daivd's eyes were still closed. He didn't dare to look.

"I know I'm disgusting and I'll leave after this season. I'm sorry for making you mad..." said David and his tears rolled down on his cheeks. "I'm just as my dad said. A disgrace. A fucking annoying piece of shit."

Ant was the fist one who reacted. He went closer and as soon as David felt his scent he flinched. It hurted him but he hugged the comedian as gently as he can.

"Dec, I ca-can't continue..." said David quickly and jumped up to run out of the dressing room, but Simon grabbed his wrist.

"You won't leave like this, David." said Simon and pushed David back to the sofa. "You'll stay here and we'll talk about it after we heard everything."

"His dad abused him because of being an omega. He said his everytime how disgusting he is. That the omegas supposed to be tiny and cute not this big and fat. He forced him to obey to alphas when he was in heat..." said Dec and a few tears rolled down on his cheeks. "Because of taking supplesants his dad made him leave and he become touchstarved... he hugs me because he's touchstarved and not even one of you wants to hug him for enough time."

"David, I-" started Ant but David didn't react. Dec stepped closer and shough.

"He dropped." said Dec and sat on his lap. His alpha wanted to growl but stopped himself. "Hey, David... could you please come back for me?"

"He won't come back like this. He needs an alpha." said Alesha, but Dec just rolled his eyes.

"I did this for a thousand times... he can come bakc without an alpha." said Dec as he scented David. "Come on, pet, you need to come back... you can't drop right now..."

David moved a little and showed his neck to Dec. The others were shocked. David was really vunerable right now and they're seeing him like this for the fist time. Simon growled and stepped closer. Dec stood up as Simon touched his shoulder and the alpha sat on David's lap. He touched the omega's nape and David started to wake up as Simon scented him. As soon as Simon was sure that the omega came back he stood up and looked as the man opened his eyes. 

"I'm sorry." cried out David as he looked at Simon. The alpha shough and stepped closer to the omega.

"I'm sorry for not noticing." said Simon gently and he touched David's cheel for the first time. "You'll be fine, we're here for you and me and Ant will never use alpha voice or violence on you ever again."

"Thank you, Alpha." said David gently and this made Simon's heart flutter.


	9. Call me Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter YeYo21! I hope you'll like it

Ant's rut was close and Dec wasn't really obeyed him. He always talked to alphas and let everyone touch him. Ant got used to this since they were together for about 30 years but he never stopped being jealous. Ant walked onto the stage where his omega was with Stevie, all lovey-dovey, he even let the other alpha scent him and this was the moment when Ant had enough. He harshly grabbed Dec's wrist and pulled closer to himself.

"What?" asked Dec angrily and this made the alpha growl.

"What did you do?!" shouted Ant. Everyone got silent around them. He never raised his voice on his omega. The omega looked down at the ground, but Ant grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. "I asked a fucking quiestion, omega!"

"I did nothing!" snapped Dec at him. And that was it he tightened his grasp around Dec's wrist and titled his head to be able to bite him. He never bit him for being punished. He heard his omega whimper in pain, but he didn't care. He bit harder on his scentspot and let go of his wrist only to grab his hip and pull him closer. The omega cried out but the alpha just tightened his grasp around him. "Ant..."

The alpha didn't react, he just grabbed the omega's bum harshly and growled when he heard Stevie move towards them. Dec was crying but he didn't want to obey.

"Ant, I think-" started Stevie, but got quiet and stepped back as Ant's eyes turned red and picked up his omega. The omega was crying silently and didn't say anything. As soon as they got into their car Ant licked the bitemark and hugged his omega gently.

"Why did you let him?" asked Ant. He was still angry at his omega for letting another alpha scent him.

"He didn't ask. He just did it." sobbed Dec as his alpha grinded against his bum. He was on Ant's lap, facing him. "And you didn't even let me explain..."

"Sorry, Baby..." said the alpha and grinded against his omega again. The omega's eyes flashed blue as the alpha's hands got inside his pants. Ant gently kissed Dec's adam's apple and grinded against him again. "I'm sure I can make it up for you..."

Ant's fingers were between Dec's cheeks and he played with his rim. He drew gentlw circles on it, but didn't push his fingers in. Dec's slick was running down on his fingers and he really liked how his omega moaned to him. The omega wanted to sit on his finger but the alpha grabbed his hip to keep him still. 

"Please, Ant..." moaned the omega as he tried to sit on his alpha's fingers again.

" _ **Call me Alpha...**_ " said Ant as he gave tiny kisses onto Dec's neck. The omega looked at him with a frown on his face. "Beg for my knot..."

"You're such a turn down..." moaned Dec as one of the alpha's fingers entered. 

"What did you say? I didn't hear you clearly..." smirked Ant as his omega showed him his neck to please him. The omega wanted to move back onto the alpha's finger but was stopped one again. " _ **Call me Alpha...**_ "

"Never in a million years..." moaned the omega. Ant knew that his omega didn't like to call him like that except their heat and rut but he wanted to hear it from him now. Ant pulled out his finger and made the omega sit on his hard cock. "Fuck... Ant, just go on full alpha and fuck me already..."

" _ **Call me Alpha...**_ " said Ant as he kept the omega in his place.

"Ant, I won't..." said Dec, but Ant knew he couldn't think clearly at the moment.

" _ **Call me Alpha...**_ " whispered Ant into Dec's ear and placed one of his hands onto the omega's hard cock. "Beg for my knot and show me who you belong to."

"A-" the alpha bit his neck a little more agressively than usual. "Alpha..."

Ant smirked as he heard what he wanted from the beggining. "Go on, Baby..."

"I need your cock inside me so badly. Want your knot. Want you to fuck it into me. I want to show everyone I belong to you, so mark me everywhere..." moaned Dec and Ant finally pulled down his omega's pants and opened his too. He made the omega sit on his knot without further preparation and waited before he fucked into him. He wasnt gentle, he needed this and knew his omega can take it. "A-Alpha..."

Ant ripped the omega's shirt opent and bit his left shoulder harshly. He really wanted to show everyone that Dec was his and only his. He wanted to mark his omega everywhere even there where only he can see. He fucked into the omega harshly and it made the omega obey so well. He showed his neck and begged for his knot. And when the alpha's knot popped into in begged him to fuck it into him so he did. After Dec cummed as well they sat in the car, curling against each other. 

"Fucking love it when you call me alpha and beg me..." said Ant as he gave a peck onto Dec's lips. "I know you don't like it but I really love it. And I'm sorry for punishing you in front of everyone. Did I hurt you anywhere else?"

"You just destroyed my ass..." giggled Dec and he pulled away to look into the alpha's eyes. "Maybe my wrist and hip will have bruises but nothing that never happened to me when you were in rut..."

"Did I hurt you during my rut?!" asked Ant. He was really worried. He didn't knew he was violent during his rut.

"It's fine, just a few bruises and bites. I won't die because of them." said Dec gently as he ruffled his alpha's hair. "You would never hurt us too badly."

"I'm so sorry, Baby..." Ant cried out as he hugged his omega tightly. "I didn't know..."

"Oh, just shut up..." Dec rolled his eyes. "Have you ever seen your back after my heat? It's full of scars and bruises. It's just the way we do it if we're in rut or heat. We always make love except those times so it's ok to be a little bit violent during those times."


	10. Why did you touch him again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YeYo21 sorry for making you wait but I had a lots of assignments to do and have a loads of them still but I thought I should finally post a new chapter so I did it. I hope everyone likes it.

Stevie was looking at the mated pals and got a little jealous. He knew that they were meant to be, but Dec was just so cute and he wanted to scent and hug him every time they met. Ant was angry with him but he didn't really care since he's still allowed to touch the omega and talk to him. Dec was giggling next to him and Ant was nowhere to be seen so he placed his arm around the omega's shoulder and the omega stopped to look at him. He was nervous and Stevie didn't really understand why. This wasn't the first time he touched him.

"Dec?" asked Stevie gently as the omega looked at his own feet. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm OK, don't worry." said Dec. He forced himself to look into the alpha's eyes and smile at him. Ant told him to not touch Stevie, but he didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I just need to go to the loo. You can go on and talk to the judges and Ant. I bet he's really excited to see you."

"Yeah, sure." said the alpha and watched as the omega left him alone. As he stood next to Ant he needed to frown. The other alpha was worried because he didn't see his mate.

"Where is he?" asked Ant angrily after a few minutes.

"Wow, Ant. You need to chill." laughed David as he patted the alpha's shoulder. "He's not a puppy, he's a grown ass man. He can protect himself even if he's an omega."

"David, just go and look for him, please." said Simon as he walked to Ant. David did as he was asked for and Simon smiled at the angry alpha. "What's wrong?"

"Dec's scent is all over Mulhern." gritted the alpha his teeth. "I don't like it. _**Why did you touch him again?**_ "

"I just wanted to make sure he was OK." said Stevie and smirked at the alpha. He always liked when Ant was jealous. "He acted weird. He wasn't himself so I wanted to make sure."

"You're always touching him. I already asked you several times to leave my omega alone. He's mine and I already showed that several times."

"Wow." said Alesha as he looked at the two tensed alphas. "You really need to stop. We should just look for Dec and then sit down and talk."

"Fine." said the two alpha. They searched for the omega but didn't find him as well as they didn't find David.

"They must be together." said Amanda as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I really love dresses with pocked."

"They're just amazing." said Alesha as she looked at her fellow judge.

"Where are you?" asked Amanda as David picked up the phone. Amanda just nodded a few times and ended the call. Everyone was looking at her but she didn't say anything just stood there. 

"I don't want to hurt your feelings but you really should say something." said Alesha. The blonde judge just nodded and walked away from them.

"What the hell?!" puffed Ant angrily and followed the judge. "Where are you going? Where is Decky?"

"They're at the stage." said Amanda and they walked back there. Dec was sitting on the middle of the stage and David was hugging him. Ant just smiled at the cute interaction between the omegas. He wanted to go closer but Stevie was faster and he hugged Dec immediately.

"Fuck off, Mullhern!" shouted Ant and janked the alpha away from the omegas. " _ **Why did you touch him again?**_ I already told you to stop."

Dec and David whimpered and everyone got quiet in the room. They looked at the two omegas and Simon squatted down before them. David looked worried and Dec tried to calm him down. Ant wanted to go closer but Alesha stopped him. They watched as Simon touched David's knee.

"What's wrong?" asked Simon gently. He didn't want to make the omegas more scared. "They won't hurt each other David, calm down. You're making Dec anxious."

"But alpha was shouting." mumbled David and flinched as he heard Ant moving. "Don't hurt my alpha!"

"What?!" shouted everyone in suprise. Simon had already a mate so David didn't mean him. At the sudden sound David whimpered and strached his own tight. Simon grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I'm sorry." said Simon gently. "I didn't mean to scare you. Who's your alpha?"

David pointed at Stevie and the alpha just looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. Ant looked at the suprised alpha and touched his arm only to heard David and Dec whimper.

"How would I be his alpha?" asked Stevie as he looked into Ant's eyes then back to the omegas. He always wanted a petite omega like Dec, not a big one like David. "I don't think I am your alpha, I'm into tiny boys."

And this made the omega cry. He was shaking and Dec pulled him into a hug. They weren't themselves, it was their inner omegas. 

"Shut it..." said Ant as gentle as possible and stepped closer to his omega. "Decky, do you know what's going on?"

"He went to David's place last night and marked him." said the omega gently as he tried to calm the other omega down.

"I did what?!" shouted Stevie as he squated down to pull on David's shirt to uncover his mark. Stevie was shocked. He didn't remember this happenning so he looked at the omega in shock. "How many times did I go to your place? Did I go zhere when I was in rut?"

David slowly nodded but didn't looked into his alpha's eyes. Stevie didn't understand why wouldn't he remember. He always wanted a mate so why would he forget if he has one.

"How is this even possible?" asked Stevie as he looked at Ant. He didn't understand why was he touching and scenting Dec if he had a mate.

"Maybe your alpha wanted to deny that you have a mate. Sometimes it happens. You said you wanted a tiny mate but looks like your omega not a tiny one. Maybe you didn't want to accept it and you wanted to have Dec because he's the tiniest omega you met." said Amanda with a smirk on her lips. "But you need to accept it. David always wanted a mate and you wanted it too so maybe you should just try it."

"Mullhern..." said Ant gently and stepped closer to Stevie again, but David growled at him. Ant shough and rolled his eyes. "I mean, Stevie..."

"Yes?" asked the alpha. He was curious to know what the other wanted to tell.

"I think you should try to scent him." said Ant and pulled Dec up to stand next to him. "Maybe then you'll remember."

Stevie carefully scented the omega and when he heard him purr his heart started racing. He gave tiny kisses to David's neck and pulled him closer. He bit on his neck and David shoved his neck to show him that he's obeying him. The others were watching them in shock. When David told them he was an omega they never imagined him being this obidient. 

"Fuck, this is kinda hot." murmured Ant and Dec just giggled. Simon looked at the pair and smiled.

"I think he'll stop bothering your omega." said Simon as he looked into Ant's eyes. "Now there'll be no fight in the pack."


End file.
